


An unusual mission

by sorryimsooochangeable



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/pseuds/sorryimsooochangeable
Summary: Jim takes Seb on an apparently undercover secret mission in a totally different location from the usual...what's really going on in Moriarty's mind?





	An unusual mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conduitstreetcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conduitstreetcat/gifts).



> A little MorMor stuff inspired by a picture found on Tumblr

"Hey boss, what a genial idea to use the fair as the mission place! If a shot sounds in the air nobody will be surprised..."  
Moriarty sends Seb a gaze from the corner of the eye and clears his throat  
"Erm...yeah yeah, not a bad idea, isn't it? And you could try one of these games, just to give people the impression of an harmless couple going around in the fair for fun...the shooting tent, for instance"  
Moran turns his head around looking for the suggested place, very proud of being the sniper of such a great criminal mastermind, finds it and moves towards the tent after a brief whisper to Jim:  
"C'mon, boss: first target found"  
James, trying hard to keep the military pace of his partner, makes a smirk:  
"Seb, maybe our disguise would work better if you stop calling me 'boss'!"  
Moran strokes his nape with a grunt:  
"Sorry b-ehm - Jim"  
They reach the shooting tent and Sebastian takes the rifle:  
"Look at this, Jim: I'll get rid of all this silly goose flock!  
A series of perfect shots and the mission is accomplished.  
The man of the shooting tent asks which prize would they like and Jim can't repress an excited shout, pointing frantically to a giant fluffy tiger toy on the shelf:  
"That one! I absolutely want that one!"  
The man takes it from the shelf and gives the animal to Moriarty. The toy is so big it almost covers Jim.  
With an awkward smile, Moran says:  
"OK, next move?"  
Jim, fascinated from his prize, answers:  
"Mhm...perhaps some cotton candy?"  
"Wha?!?"  
"Cotton candy, Moran, never heard?"  
"Er...yes, of course but...well, if you say so - Jim"  
To eat the cotton candy Moriarty gives the tiger to...his Tiger. He reluctantly takes it and they restart their tour around the fair...  
After an hour jumping from a tent to another, Sebastian cautiously asks to his boss:  
"Do you think it's now time for me to do my job?"  
Moriarty gives him a fond smile and a mischievous look.  
"No worries, Seb, you're doing great"  
Moran lets out a barking laugh and replies:  
"No actual mission, isn't it?"  
"The hardest you've ever tried, Tiger: helping me to have a fun day”, he winks.  
Moran gives him an enchanted smile and takes his boss in a tight hug:  
"So...mission accomplished?"  
"In the best way"  
Jim strokes Seb's jaw enjoying the hint of red stubble, then pulls his face down to kiss him...


End file.
